


More than a nothing

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Exes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, LOTS of fake kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: “You’re not going. I cannot BELIEVE she had the guts to invite you!”“About that…” Cassian cringed.Oh, motherfucking shitballs.“You already said you’d go, didn’t you?”(IE. Cassian's ex invites him to her wedding. Jyn figures that revenge is their only option).





	More than a nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thereigning_lorelai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereigning_lorelai/gifts).



Jyn was literally already halfway to her parent’s house when she got the messages.

 _Jynn_  
jYYYNNNNN  
fuck my life apparently danielle is getting married  
FUCKFKJGIN MARRIED  
PLS ANSWER THIS IS AN OFFICIAL CODE BLUE

She’d only glanced at them as she drove, but upon seeing the foreboding Danielle’s name she immediately pulled over to read them through properly.

Oh.

Oh,  _shit_.

She hastily texted back,

**ARE U FUCKING KIDDING ME TELL ME UR KIDDING**

Only two cars whizzed on by before he replied, 

_I am NOT kidding, she’s fucking announced it on fb????_

In the next second, Jyn was furiously pulling up said Facebook, searching for Danielle’s profile. She was technically still friends with the woman, but only so that she could retain the prime stalking privileges that being Facebook friends provided. If she could, she would have blocked and deleted her MONTHS ago, but Cassian had begged her to keep her around ‘just in case, I don’t know, so I can avoid her I guess’. It didn’t take much scrolling. The most recent post of hers was an engagement announcement to some guy she had literally never even heard of, complete with professional photo spread and currently over a thousand likes.

Out of spite, Jyn angry-faced it.

**JUST CHECKED, MATE U WEREN”T KIDDING**

_OF COURSE IM NOT KIDDING_

**Are u drunk yet????**

_I’m certainly on my way_

Jyn sighed, staring at her phone. She’d been planning on meeting up with her parents for dinner for months now. With her living several cities away and their ever-increasing schedules, it was always hard to find the time… but this particular crisis called for significant action. She quickly texted Cassian once more,

**Are u at home??**

_I am currently on the couch of pain, yes_

**Don’t move, I’ve just left work, I’ll be there soon**

Before she could receive the expected ‘no, no, you go see your family like you planned don’t worry about me’ messages, she quickly called her parents.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Mama? It’s me,” Jyn said. “Look, I know we’ve had to reschedule this dinner like three times now, and I’m so sorry, but I won’t be able to make it tonight either.”

“ _What’s going on this time?_ ” Lyra Erso sighed. 

“Cassian’s ex-fiancée has just announced that she’s engaged again.”

“ _Oh, shit_ ,” Lyra said at once, any trace of disappointment instantly gone. “ _Seriously, Danielle?_ ”

“You understand the gravity of the situation.”

“ _I thought they’d only just broken up?_ ”                

“It was four months ago,” Jyn admitted. “But four months to get over a three year relationship, find someone else, fall in love, AND get engaged again? Fuck her!”

“ _Jyn, go home, seriously_ ,” Lyra insisted. “ _Make sure that boy doesn’t drown himself in the bathtub or something_.”

“I think drowning in alcohol is more likely – thanks Mama,” Jyn said in relief. “Can you explain to Papa?”

“ _Of course – OI, GALEN!_ ” Lyra’s booming voice suddenly screeched down the other end of the line. “ _CASSIAN’S EX GOT ENGAGED AGAIN!_ ”

“ _The girl who dumped him two weeks before the wedding? How dare she!_ ”

“ _I KNOW RIGHT?_ ”

Jyn figured to hang up then. It didn’t take long for her to hang a quick u-turn and swing back in the direction she had come from, but it was long enough to notice the ten or so new messages that had apparently been sent to her as she’d spoken to her parents.

“Don’t even start,” she said upon storming straight into their apartment. “I was coming back no matter what you said, this is a Code Blue for sure.”

“Did I even use the right one? Which one was Code Blue again?” Cassian said in resignation. He didn’t even bother getting up from the sofa, where he was currently laid splayed out with a half-empty bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table next to him.

“Code Blue is ‘emotionally my life has gone balls up and I need you’,” Jyn reminded him. “Code Red is ‘I fucked up and need immediate assistance’. We save Code Black for ‘I’M DYING’.”

“I don’t know, I think this could be a Code Black as well, Jyn.”

“You’re not dying yet,” she snorted, snagging the wine as she sat down on the other end of the sofa, lifting Cassian’s legs out of the way and dropping them back into her lap. She peered at the bottle in her hand and asked, “Could you have bought a cheaper bottle of wine?”

“I wasn’t spending any more on her.”

“Fair point,” Jyn threw some back. Cassian gestured for her to pass it between them, but she shook her head before hastily drinking more. “No, no, I clearly have to catch up here.”

“I’m not THAT drunk.”

“Try and get off this sofa.”

He glared at her for several moments.

“Case in point.”

Cassian groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes. “Honestly, how did I end up here?” he said and Jyn felt for him, she really did. When you knew someone for nearly 10 years, you saw a lot of heartbreaks and aches. From when they'd first met as awkward 18-year-old's, to now in their late twenties and honestly just trying to Adult without dying, the two of them had been there through every single disastrous relationship they'd ever had. She’d been there before, during and after the Danielle fiasco, and he’d been right at her side as she’d slashed the tyres of every ex who’d ever cheated on her (tugging on her arm and practically begging that they leave before they get caught, but he’d still never let her do it alone). There was little that they hadn’t done together, or that they wouldn’t do for each other, to be honest. She rubbed his shin where it lay over her said,

“It’s gonna be ok.”

“IS IT?” Cassian pressed his fingers hard over his eyes. “I appreciate the support but Jyn, she’s  _engaged_. Three years apparently wasn’t even enough time to want to marry me, but four months and she’s more than happy to say yes to some other bastard? Who the hell even IS that guy?”

“Cassian, we’ve established that Danielle is a flighty bitch who can’t decide what she wants and you’re better off without her,” Jyn sighed. “Do I really have to beat it into your head again?”

“Probably.”

She leaned over and whacked him affectionately. Thing was, the night Danielle had called off the wedding was still a very vivid memory, even all these months later. Literally two weeks before the day, and he had turned up outside her door out of the blue at one am. He had only been living in his new apartment with his fiancée for three weeks at that point and her first reaction had been to think  _welp, SOMEONE’S dead._ Instead, he’d looked at her with an expression that she couldn’t read and had told her simply,

“Danielle left me.”

“… fuck,” she’d said in reply.

And she really hadn’t known what else to say, because what the hell else COULD you say? Cassian had been so dedicated, so ready to be married, so deeply in love that the idea that Danielle had just casually told him one night, “Hey, so I don’t really think I’m ready for marriage, sorry this didn’t work out,” seemed  _unfathomable_.

Jyn had held out her arms and Cassian had immediately walked into them.

“Can I move back in with you?” he had sobbed into her neck.

“Of course,” she'd said back.

“ANYWAY,” she said now. “I might make more jokes and hit you some more, but I’m honestly sorry, Cassian. This sucks.”

“Yeah,” he muttered through his hands.

“You can cry, I won’t judge,” she smirked.

“Fuck you,” Cassian was already attempting to smoother the tears that were leaking through and she damn well knew it. “Honestly, this is just mostly embarrassing. Everyone knows that we were engaged only four months ago, and she apparently wasn’t ready for marriage then but she’s suddenly ready NOW? WHY, JYN? FUCKING WHY.”  

“Hey, only a handful of people know that’s why she left,” Jyn pointed out. “If anything, everyone will be judging  _her_  for getting engaged again so quickly! That help at all?”

“A little. But I haven’t even told you the worst part yet.”

“Christ on a bike, there’s a worse part?”

“Brace yourself,” Cassian took a moment to apparently pull up something on his phone. In the next, he was handing her the device apparently showing a text conversation between himself and someone with the name ‘DO NOT ENGAGE’. 

 _Hey, Cassian idk if you’ve seen, but I’m getting married!! I’d_  
love for you to be there, of course it’s a little whirlwind haha  
so we haven’t had time to send out official invites but it’s on  
sat 5 th Aug in south lake tahoe. PLS come, I’d love to see you  
again!!!! Xxx  
also feel totally free to bring a plus 1 ;)  

Jyn was honestly kind of in awe.

“Say the word,” she declared, staring at the offending message. “I swear to god, just say the word and I will fucking END her.”

“I’m not quite at that point, but I’ll let you know if I change my mind.”

“You’re not going. I cannot BELIEVE she had the guts to invite you!”

“About that…” Cassian cringed.

Oh, motherfucking shitballs.

“You already said you’d go, didn’t you?”

“Well, if I don’t go I look petty and clearly not over her!” Cassian hastily defended himself, snatching his phone back off her before she could read his no doubt ‘omg I’d love to!!’ messages (not to mention promptly hurling a fist into his head as well). “So I said yes out of spite, only now I think I’ve backed myself into a corner. I can’t go, but I can’t  _not_  go either.” 

"Christ on a bike, Cassian." 

"I know." 

“Well, if you think you’re going alone, you got another thing coming,” Jyn pointed out, grabbing the wine. Blimey, even she needed it now. “You’re showing this bitch one way or another that she doesn’t have a hold on you anymore.”

“I appreciate your furiousness on my behalf,” Cassian said. “but believe me when I say I am in absolutely no headspace right now to go out and find a date.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I get you,” Jyn said. “Good thing this isn’t just a wedding anymore, this is a fucking  _war_. You can’t just take anyone, you need to take someone that is going to make a statement. Someone that people will talk about for MONTHS after. You need to take the one person in the entire world that would piss her off the most.”

“So… you?”

She started a little.

She hadn’t actually been thinking of herself, but now that he mentioned it, it was suddenly the perfect plan. Danielle had quite famously never exactly trusted the over-half-a-decade of friendship between her and Cassian, despite Jyn having attempted to date several other people over the last three years and Cassian being the most devoted boyfriend she thought she’d ever seen. Her and Danielle had always played nice of course and there had even been moments when Jyn had managed to bring herself to maybe kind of like her, but there had always been an undertone to their every interaction that just made it clear that at the end of the day, Danielle Livesay hated Jyn Erso’s guts and probably always would.

There was no one else Cassian could possibly take that would annoy her more.

“Yes, me,” Jyn said. “I’m serious, you take me as your date and Danielle will flip her fucking LID, it will be perfect!”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that–”

“Good thing you’re not asking then,” Jyn declared. “I’m insisting and it’s decided. You got yourself a fake girlfriend! For the record, I’ll cuddle you and give you a few kisses if she’s looking in our direction, but no tongue stuff ok?”  

Cassian just shook his head, trying not to laugh.

“You’re the fucking best, Jyn.”

“Of course I am. Now drink more wine, this is gonna be a long night.” 

* * *

 

Of course the wedding was in fucking  _Lake Tahoe_.

Last minute AND destination, Danielle was basically guaranteeing that the only people who would come were either only interested in a weekend away or were the only ones who had no plans. Cassian’s jaw had been clenched basically ever since they had left their apartment Friday afternoon, but steadily got worse the closer they got to stepping inside the hotel for the ceremony.

“What do I say to her,  _what do I say_ –” he hissed frantically under his breath as they approached the no doubt bloody expensive hotel. She insisted that he chill the fuck out, only that resulted in him shutting up and staying deathly silent instead.

"God, you're not making this easy, mate," she pointed out. "I think I liked it better when you were talking, I could at least tell if you were still alive or not."

He just let out a strangled squeak. 

“ _Hey_ ,” she said, reaching out and gripping his hand tightly, their fingers interwoven together. She brought them to her chest, holding him there and making him look at her. “Cassian, I get that this hurts but don’t make it about that. You can hurt tomorrow, make tonight about revenge. Hold onto that feeling instead. We’ll make out in front of her a little, and then go and get smashed at the bar. Deal?” 

He nodded faintly. 

They were purposefully a little late to the ceremony, just to further prove the point that they didn’t actually give a fuck. They were quickly ushered in amidst some irritated looks from Danielle’s family. Jyn did notice that only one of Danielle’s three sisters had apparently bothered to show up, and yet it seemed that nearly everyone from her office had taken the trip just to take advantage of the open bar later. They took up an entire row, looking bored and passing a hip flask subtly between them.

Danielle naturally looked fucking stunning in her dress, and Jyn was suddenly very glad that Cassian had insisted on tradition and not seeing it before their own wedding because turns out she was literally wearing the exact same dress. Out of all the things to piss her off, Jyn had honestly thought it would be something more extreme, but nope. Apparently, a dress did it! That  _fucking_ dress, the one that had to be altered three times, that Jyn had helped her pick out, had reassured over many complimentary glasses of champagne that she looked beautiful in and that Cassian would love it, only to just turn around and use it to marry someone else instead… _fuck her_. Her husband-to-be looked kind of in shock, honestly, like he didn’t quite know what he was doing up there in front of all these people.

Really, she knew the feeling.

Luckily, their strategic lateness meant that they had missed half the ceremony, so they didn’t have to sit through too much of the gushing ‘I love you’s. They only caught the tail end of it, Danielle tearing up as she spoke her vows.

“Oh my god, I’m going to ruin my make-up,” she said, gaining some polite laughs. “Oh, Derek. Honestly, I don’t even know how to finish this. I thought I knew what love was before we met, but turns out I had no idea. I am so, so lucky that I found you and get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.”

Jyn glanced over at Cassian briefly as the vows wrapped up.

She had never seen the man go white before, but he was white as a sheet now.

“I’m so glad that’s over,” he ended up grumbling through champagne only a little while later. Thankfully, the reception was in full swing and honestly, it was almost worth all the emotional pain this weekend was so far causing just for the sheer elaborance of it all. The dinner had been fucking  _amazing_ , and the vinyl windows had all been rolled up to expose the ballroom to the open air and natural lakeside view. Lanterns criss-crossed the ceiling and with a DJ pounding out cheesy pop dance songs, it was easy to get lost in a sea of alcohol and forget the whole ‘getting married four months after getting dumped’ thing.

“I’m still pissed that she hasn’t even come over to talk to you yet,” Jyn pointed out. “What kind of fucking host doesn’t even talk to all their guests? It should be easy, there’s only about thirty of them who even bothered to come!”

“Honestly, I’m fine with it.”

“Honestly, I’m not,” Jyn said. “I wanna show that bitch a piece of my mind.”

“God stop talking,  _stop talking_ , I think she’s watching us,” Cassian suddenly panicked, spluttering on his drink as he hastily turned around. “You’re jinxing it!”

“She’s looking?”

“From the high table, I accidentally caught her eye!”

“Perfect,” Jyn reached out and wrapped her arms around Cassian’s waist. He didn’t raise an eyebrow, however, until she started running her hands up and down his back, clearly something she didn’t usually do when hugging him and also obviously in Danielle’s line of sight.

“Jyn…” he sighed.

“Come on! Is this not why you brought me?”

“I’m starting to re-think the idea, to be honest, she’s going to know it’s not real, that I’m just a hopeless loser who brought his roommate as a date to his ex’s wedding–”

“Shut up, that’s just her getting into your head,” Jyn insisted. “Work with me, here.”

Cassian sighed… before leaning forward and pressing his nose into her neck. “That’s it,” she grinned. It wasn’t quite the statement she was going for, but it would work for now at least. From this angle, it would look like he was kissing her exposed neck and shoulder, and she purposefully turned ever so slightly so that her face could be seen from the high table.

Sure enough.

“Oh my god, she’s coming over.”

“ _Shit_ –” Cassian nearly spilled champagne down her back.

“Don’t stop kissing me!”

“I’m not kissing you, remember–”

“Well, maybe you should be, because we got about twenty seconds before she’s here–”

He cut her off with a sudden kiss that was just on the side of desperate, but she didn't care. Honestly, she’d had worse kisses before and with worse people. She didn't even have long to make a spectacle of it since barely a second later Danielle was upon them, calling out and forcing them apart.

“Cassian! Jyn! Shit, guys, thank you so much for coming!”

“Oh, Dani,” Jyn said, cheerfully. “It’s no problem.”

“The journey wasn’t too bad?”

“Nah, we road tripped it,” Jyn carried on talking, seeing as it seemed that Cassian had been deemed temporarily speechless. As well as she knew her best friend… really, she didn’t know at all what he was currently thinking. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if he was even out of love with Danielle yet. Like, properly and everything. He was clearly not over her, as anyone rightfully would be, but the man had been in love with her for three goddamn years. That wasn’t something you could just turn off overnight.

(Jyn knew. She had tried once.) 

So she kept an arm slung around Cassian’s waist and chatted away about mostly meaningless things for a while until he could get his bearings (and his tongue) back. Eventually, he managed to cut in over the conversation with a rather strained and out of the blue,

“You – great! The ceremony was great!”

Danielle blinked a little, but otherwise carried on like normal. “Thanks so much,” she smiled daintily. “Hey, honestly it’s just good to see you guys again! It’s been too long and  _apparently_ ,” Jyn noticed her gaze harden just slightly around the edges. “I've missed a lot.”

“I s’pose there is a lot to catch up on,” Jyn noted. “Bodhi says hi, by the way, and Kay says you can go something anatomically impossible.”

“Oh, Kay. He never gets old,” Danielle blatantly lied. “Not that I don’t LOVE your friends, but I was actually talking about you two! Like holy fuck, when did it become a thing? It’s so exciting!”

Her tone made it clear that it was not something to be excited about at all, but Jyn feigned the same enthusiasm anyway.

“Oh, it’s pretty recent,” she glanced at Cassian for help confirming their made up story. They had spent their eight hour car journey here creating it and honestly, it she had thought it worthy of an Oscar or two at one point before they'd forced themselves to tone it down a bit.

“Hold up, hold up,” she had said somewhere around Yosemite National Park. “The key to a good lie is simplicity. The more dramatic, the more details you have to remember, the less believable it becomes. You’re a decent bloke, but not even Danielle is going to buy that you surprised me with a weekend away to Paris.”

“But I was going to photoshop us some photos and everything,” Cassian had mock-complained.

“Maybe we save that story for when Danielle ultimately invites us to her third baby shower,” Jyn rolled her eyes. “Let’s just go with the ‘we hooked up while watching a movie one night’ story.”

“But that one’s boring.”

“Are you kidding? It’s not boring at all,” she had insisted. “If anything, it’s the most romantic shit I’ve ever heard! I mean it’s two best friends and flatmates who have known each other for years taking a chance one night and having it pay off, like this is fucking romcom  _gold_.”

“Ok,  _fine_ ,” Cassian had relented.

She might have also thought of pitching the entire thing to Hollywood, but that wasn’t the point to be focusing on here. Danielle was still standing in front of her, impatiently waiting to hear some epic-worthy tale that could potentially rival her own and considering the expression that was currently on Cassian’s face, Jyn knew that she was gonna have to be the one to tell it. She could practically see the man internally spiralling.

“So it just happened then, huh?” Danielle said through a strained smile.

“Yeah, one night we were watching a movie together,” Jyn quickly threw back. “Just something dumb, but it got us thinking and it was like… I don’t know. A switch getting flicked somewhere. Next thing we knew, we were a thing and we basically never looked back.”

She glanced up at Cassian. She was a little thrown to realise that he was no longer staring at Danielle in utter distress, but now watching her. She wasn’t ridiculous enough to insist that the story wasn’t a nice one to think about – was there really anything more ideal than falling for someone you already knew so well? Someone that you didn’t have to worry about annoying or making a good impression with, because they had already seen you at your 4am worst and didn’t care? – but imagining pretend scenarios wasn’t exactly going to get you far in life. How bad would it be if she let herself indulge for a weekend? No matter how unhealthy it probably was, she wanted to pretend at least for a little while that she had her life sorted.

(A part of her hoped that Cassian might be willing to pretend a bit longer too).  

“You know, I knew it,” Danielle hastily cut in. “I don’t know how, but I always knew it was you two! OMG, you’re like a movie or something!”

“You know, we had that exact same conversation on our way here,” Jyn said, pulling back to give Cassian a pointed look.

“Well then,” Danielle’s smile was definitely edging into painful territory now, but that was what Jyn was hoping for. “I guess I’ll, erm–”

Jyn didn’t let her answer. She reached up and threaded a hand into Cassian’s hair, ignoring Danielle completely as she hauled him into her body. Danielle’s words died off immediately as Jyn kissed him with edge, with arms wrapping around his neck and with that kind of energy that suggested that they were only minutes away from pushing each other up against the gifts table. Honestly, she forgot the wedding, the people and the ex-girlfriend for a moment. All she knew was the inside of Cassian’s mouth and the things it was doing to her.

Danielle hovered awkwardly for the entire five minutes it took her to finally realise that they weren’t surfacing anytime soon.

“Well, see you guys around then!” she eventually trilled.

“–oh fucking lord,” Cassian gasped, pulling away once she was out of their line of sight. “Oh fucking LORD, we just did that. She just did that. Am I dead?”

“Not yet.”

“I thought you said no tongue?”

“I don’t bloody know, ok?” Jyn said exasperatedly. “By the time I realised, I had already committed. Kill me all right?”

“Nah, nah, I mean,” Cassian coughed, avoiding her eye. “the tongue was good.”

Honestly, a part of her wanted to simply laugh back  _the tongue was good?_  but something shot through her at his words. Maybe it was the awkward way he said them, maybe it was the fact that she could still feel him against her mouth, but either way something choked her throat and settled in her chest. When she looked up at him she felt her face growing hot.

 _Blimey_.

“Jesus Christ, this was an insane idea,” he added, hastily.

“Well, we can’t go back now,” Jyn said, shaking her head. “C’mon, mate. Let’s go dance.”

(An hour later, she was still ignoring whatever it was that was in her chest).

* * *

 

Neither of them claimed to be good dancers, but the open bar sure helped. “Honestly, the drunker we get the better,” Jyn had added at one point, seeing as every good wedding had to be ruined by at least someone who got too drunk to function and eventually rounded off the night with throwing up into a newly gifted vase. Traditionally, the more she and Cassian drank, the more they embarrassed themselves and the equation only got higher when you added the two of them together.

It was the perfect combination, really.

“CAN YOU PLAY WEIRD AL'S AMISH PARADISE?” she had screamed at the DJ at one point. “THAT’S THE SONG WE FIRST HAD SEX TO!”

“IT WAS?” Cassian had yelled back.

“JUST GO WITH IT, BABE.”

And so the last hour had resulted in many, many dances to increasingly wedding-inappropriate songs that had the guests roaring with laughter and Danielle no doubt fuming at. Jyn’s memory admittedly got a little fuzzy around the fifth (or maybe sixth?) champagne, but she certainly did remember wrapping herself around Cassian and sloppily making out on the dance floor to the sultry tunes of Big Sean’s _‘I don’t fuck with you’_.

Somewhere between the sixth and seventh drinks, they discovered the photo booth in the foyer, complete with little basket of novelty props. A large canvas was mounted on the wall next to it, currently half full with photo strips of varying wedding guests wearing miniature hats and sunglasses.  _‘Please help us make our night memorable!’_  a small note read above it and Cassian had gotten the idea this time.

“I’m going to hell for this… but Jyn, would you please make out with me in the photo booth?”

“It’d be my fucking pleasure,” she had declared.

She was still laughing about it afterwards. Their photos they had purposefully posted right in the middle of the canvas, complete with the scrawled message of ‘ _thnx 4 inviting us!_ ’. She had lost Cassian however during a trip to the bathroom, and she tried to not make it too obvious that she was staggering back into the hall, clinging onto the nearest table to stay upright. He wasn’t waiting where she had left him, and couldn’t see him anywhere near the dance floor. For a moment, she panicked that he had somehow tracked Danielle down somewhere and was busy begging for her back, but no, Danielle was accounted for, currently making the rounds and chatting to all of her guests. She caught her eye and Jyn mock waved with a grin, only to turn it into a curse when the woman apparently took it as her cue to come over.

“Fucking Jesus, Dani, I’m not drunk enough for this–” she whined.

Danielle stomped to a halt in front of her. The charade was gone. All pleasantries left at the door. This was the bitch underneath the smiles and she was apparently not humouring her anymore.

“What is your problem?” she snapped. “Why are you intent on ruining my wedding?”

“Hey, you fuckin’ invited me.”

“I invited  _Cassian_ ,” she reiterated. “If I’d known he’d be bringing you, I wouldn’t have bothered.”

“Why did you bother, though?” Jyn tried very hard to keep track of the conversation. It was difficult when one could barely stand upright. “I mean, you broke his fucking heart, wasn’t that enough? Did you really have to stomp all over it, too? Who the fuck even does that?”

“Oh, like you have literally ANY idea–”

“I see you didn’t answer the question–”

“ _I never meant to hurt him_ ,” she suddenly bit out. “It wasn’t as if I _wanted_ to cancel my own wedding two weeks before! No one wants to fucking do that, but I was getting married for all the wrong reasons. Sure, it might’ve helped if I figured out how immature and insecure I was being a bit earlier, but  _sorry_  that I’m a dumbass bitch who took my sweet time, ok?” 

Jyn just stared at Danielle. It really wasn’t the story she had been expecting, but maybe it should have been. At the end of the day, Danielle wasn’t a bad person. She was certainly an annoying person, a self-centred and manipulative person, but never  _bad_. There was a woman in there that Cassian Andor had managed to fall in love with after all, one that she had reluctantly called a friend. She was still in there.

That was good enough for her.

“Ok,” she said, simply.

Danielle nodded before taking the champagne glass out of Jyn's hands and draining it herself. “I am happy for you guys, by the way,” she insisted.

“You don’t have to–”

“Nah, it’s fine,” she gave a strained smile. “Honestly, maybe another reason I left breaking it off so late is because a part of me was secretly hoping he would do it first.”

“Why in the hell would he have done that?”

“Because of you,” Danielle shrugged.

* * *

 

She found him outside.

Sat on the steps that led from the ballroom out onto the rolling lawns of the hotel grounds, his back was only a silhouette but she knew it was him. She clung to the handrail until she could throw herself down beside him, nudging his shoulder lightly. “Hey,” she said. “you disappeared.”

He drew in a shaky, rattling breath, and it was only then she realised that he had been crying.

“Oh, fuck,” she said at once.

“I’m fine, Jyn.”

“No you’re not, you’re – _oh, god_ –” She was ill-equipped to deal with emotions on her best of days! When she was drunk, she may as well pat him on the head and say ‘there, there’ for all the good she could do. But still, this was Cassian so she had to try. She wrapped both her arms around his, hugging it to her body and resting her head against his shoulder. Cassian sniffed loudly, rubbing a sleeve across his face, but thankfully not shoving her off. She stayed quiet until eventually, he calmed down.

“This was supposed to be mine.”

She stayed staring off into the grounds, squeezing his arm tighter.

“All of this, Jyn. The wife, the wedding, the lifetime spent together forever, this was supposed to be mine. Where the hell did it all go wrong?”

“It’s not your fault,” Jyn murmured.

“Isn’t it? How did I not realise?” he said. “Honestly, there must have been warning signs, things that I ignored or  _something_ , because no one just dumps you two weeks before your wedding out of the blue like that.”

 “I just spoke to her,” Jyn mentioned. “Well, I say I spoke to her, it was more like she cornered me… but she said some things. Do you want me to tell you?”

He shifted a little and she knew he was glancing down at her. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jyn, I need to know why she did this.”

She took a deep breath. “She said she realised she was getting married for the wrong reasons. She did love you, but she mentioned the words immature and insecure, so I’m guessing she only said yes to getting married because it was the way to hold onto you… maybe she didn’t quite grasp the finality of it all until it hit her…”

Cassian sighed.

“She also mentioned me.”

 _FUCK_.

She hadn’t meant to say that part. Hell, she still didn't really know how to process that particular statement herself, that part was supposed to be buried and ignored for the rest of their given lives! Christ in heaven, you couldn’t even give drunk her one job! She had no idea what to say to try and defuse the situation (or even if anything COULD be said) and so she ended up staying silent, her grip on his arm loosening a little.

When she tried to pull away, he grabbed her hand in the dark and pulled her back, holding it tight.

“Ah, well,” he was apparently going to laugh it off. “We always knew she didn’t like you.”

“Dunno why,” Jyn said. “I’m a splendid bitch.”

“Look, please don’t think I blame you–”

“Nah, nah, shut up,” Jyn quickly waved past it. “Either way, are you ok now?”

“I’m far from ok,” Cassian mentioned. “but at least I think I’ll be able to get over it. Someday.” 

“Good. Now let’s go bail early to piss her off one last time.”

“Sounds perfect.” Cassian was the first to move, heaving himself up on the handrail before turning back to her and offering out a hand. Jyn still wasn’t quite sure what exactly had gone down between them this evening. More than a nothing, but less than a something… it was like the idea of the two of them had simply been dangled teasingly in front of her nose and for the first time in her life, she was actually thinking about what it would be like to grab it. Jyn felt that undercurrent that Danielle had always been so afraid of, the one that was currently thrumming between them, and the thoughts simultaneously terrified her and thrilled her…

(But they'd be fine. Tomorrow was a new day, and they would wake up _and this would all be fine_ ). 

 

She took his hand.

* * *

 

“Thanks for doing this with me, by the way,” Cassian mentioned in the car on the way home. 

“What, ruining your ex’s wedding for you?”

“Yeah, that,” he snorted. “We never mention the amount of kissing we’ve done to either Bodhi or Kay, by the way.”

“Oh, you can count on it,” Jyn said.

**Author's Note:**

> who knows how to write a simple prompt??? certainly not me lmao. this was SUPER fun tho and only a small part of a larger au that i will hopefully get round to finishing one day so I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLS TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!!! 
> 
> for my Ultimate Babe, Ani, who wanted a roommates/fake dating au <3   
> (also if u wanna request an au too go ahead my bros, hit me up @moonprincess92nz) 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
